rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Grey
Catherine III Charlotte "Charlie" Grey, '''is a character written and played by Myles. Charlotte Grey was the middle born child of Varissa and Richard Grey. Being far from the throne Charlotte was raised in a state of normalcy compared to her older siblings. Having a love for history and archaeology she was allowed to leave Asgarnia in her late teens for Kharidia. There she studied under a well known Professor and spent her time learning about the lives of the ancient Desert Dwellers. After discovering a set of unknown hieroglyphics on the entrance to an unearthed ruin, Charlotte was charged by the Varrock Museum Board of Directors to discover the meaning of them. Appearance Charlotte stands at the normal height of just above 5'9". Her body is thin and wryly, being in decent shape but no means a warrior or a fighter. Taking after her Grandmother, Charlotte came out with deep dark red hair and green eyes. Her Elven blood is easily missed and appears mostly human besides some obvious curves of her face. With years working in the desert, her skin is darker than usual Asgarnians. Charlotte usually styles herself in a set of blue and silver trimmed robes that were a gift from her Grandmother. A headscarf to keep the sun off of her and her trademark glasses. She usually is seen carrying her field book that is the base of her thesis to become a Professor and one day, Doctor. Personality While being of the Royal bloodline and with expectations upon her, Charlotte did everything to please her Grandmother and Mother by being the proper Princess they wanted. Compared to other members of her extended Family, Charlotte was the normal one. Preferring books, history and Magic than politics, warfare and rulership, she was quickly left alone by the politicians of the Kingdom. In her early years of life, Charlotte was an introvert in all meaning of the word. She preferred being left alone with her books and gardening. It was as she grew older and under the mentor ship of her Grandmother that Charlotte started to shed some of her shyness and started to become the Princess she was supposed to be. It was not until her later teenage years that wanderlust started to grow in Charlotte. Driven by her love of history and that lust to see the world, it outmatched her childhood shyness. Even as an adult she's easy to get anxious or nervous but if it is about her field of work, she could talk for hours. Compared to Grandmother Catherine, Charlotte is loosely a Saradominist but does not practice. Her time in the Desert and her profession as a historian leaving her skeptical to many "true faiths". Skills and Abilities Magic Telekinesis Skilled in both Mind and Law based telekinesis, it is the main form of magic Charlotte uses. As a child she showed an early natural ability to Telekinesis, being able to move items randomly as a young child. It was around then that her Grandmother started to train her how to control and use Telekinesis in all forms.It is the only form of Magic Charlotte practices. Intelligence Befitting a Royal child, Charlotte was given a proper education by some of the best teachers in Asgarnia. Charlotte was a studious student and still is to this day. She is much more "book smart" than she is "street smart". Outside of history, languages and ancient civilizations, Charlotte cares little for it. Languages Common - Master in spoken and written Kharidian - Master in spoken and written Karamjan- Proficient in spoken and written Elven - Can carry a conversation, proficient in written Menaphosian - Skilled in writing History Early Life Charlotte was born to Queen Varissa Grey and Prince-Consort Richard Grey as the middle child out of the new line of Royals. She was given a proper education by the best tutors money could buy but from a young age Charlotte was quieter than her other siblings. Shy and unwilling to meet with important guests she brought the fury of her Grandmother Catherine more than once about what was expected of her. Wishing to meet those high expectations Charlotte attempted to become the Princess her Family wanted her to be. While her other siblings were taught the art of warfare, politics and how to rule the Kingdom, Charlotte ignored it all and threw herself into more pleasurable reading. Becoming seduced by the tales of long forgotten cities and civilizations that didn't stand the test of time, it was there that Charlotte's love for Archaeology was born. Charlotte was directly tutored by the former Queen Erysail, her Grandmother Catherine. The older woman took Charlotte under her wing and taught her personally in Magic and Languages. Her Grandmother being a skill sorceress in her own right, Charlotte's teaching in Magic focused namely in Telekinesis. The Desert For her 17th birthday Charlotte was given the gift she wanted, a way out of the life of Royalty. Her Mother had worked out an apprenticeship with an Misthalite Professor whom worked for the Varrock Museum. Charlotte was shipped off to Varrock where she met Professor Jones who would become her teacher for nearly a decade. With a company of workers from the Museum and a Sellsword Company the group set off to Kharid before heading south of the Shanty Passage. Their first job was to explore the top ruins of Uzer to search for some unknown connection to ancient Pharaohs. It lasted a few months before the group traveled back to Misthalin. After the first dig, Charlotte was hooked and the next years were filled with similar events all across the Desert. The Last Tribe Charlotte made a name for herself in the circles of historians for her love of the field and wiliness to go further. Near her 25th birthday Charlotte and the Museum team came across a set of ancient Kharidian hieroglyphics that none understood. Beliving they have found the resting place for a forgotten desert tribe, Charlotte traveled alongside a few others to Al-Kharid to seek for answers. In Al-Kharid, Charlotte was given a meeting in front of the Caliph and his Divan. Hoping that the Divan would know what the hieroglyphics mean, Charlotte was only given that they were Kharidian in origin but also holding elements of ancient Zarosian. The Caliph allowed Charlotte a meeting with the Iskander Family who are the record keepers of history in the Desert. Being given a chance to scan both the Kharidian's Government records and the Iskander Family records, Charlotte was able to translate the hieroglyphics through a handwritten narrative predating the Third Age. It spoke of how the "tomb" felt old and how a number of sandstorms seemed to protect the location of the ruin. Burying it under mountains of sand to hide it from the outside world. Finding a map that held the location of a number buried Zarosian ruins, the name "Zahhak" repeated itself. Given a tip by the Jackals of Icthlarin, the name "Zahhak" referred to a person, not a place, which what Charlotte first expected the name of the ruins to be. Zahhak referred to the legend of Zahhak, a Zarosian being who "was swallowed by the sands and forgotten to ''time."' Trivia * The first versions of this character had Charlotte as "Charles Grey", a male. * Alongside being an historian, Charlotte has a love of gardening. * Charlotte enjoys singing but only in private. * Due to her time in the Kharidia, when Charlotte speaks Common, she speaks with a slight Kharidian accent. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Asgarnia Category:Crossbreeds Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Mage